


Would it be Weird

by leafyxthiefy



Series: A Drabble or Two [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, I'll let you decide that, M/M, Multi, ace wonders, and marco answers, polyship, though could be cannonverse?, well pre-polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Ace has a couple of questions, and Marco holds the answers.





	Would it be Weird

“Hey Marco?”

Marco hummed to signal that he had heard him.

Ace fidgeted in his seat, his clothes rustling before a rhythmic tap of his fingers resounded around the room. “Would it be weird if I loved Sabo?”

Marco finally looked up from the news article he was reading, his low lidded eyes on Ace. But through that calm, there was a deep soul trembling shock that had stolen his breath and left him unable to fill his lungs.

“I suppose not.” Marco heard himself answer. “You two have known each other since childhood, yoi, it wouldn’t come as a surprise if you loved him.”

Marco’s heart contracted painfully.

“I guess you’re right.” Ace mused, his smile widening and driving a larger rift within the blonde. That smile was so painfully bright, filled with sunshine and so much love that was meant for another.

“Hey Marco?”

Marco fought to keep his voice neutral. “Yes, Ace?”

“Would it be weird if I loved you?”

If Marco had been stunned before, he was beyond surprised, but in the most wonderful way. His heart soared in his chest and the sinking feeling that had been consuming him fluttered and lightened.

“No, of course not. We’ve known each other for a long time too, yoi.”

“Thats good.” Ace was sheepish then. “Do you love me, Marco?”

“Yes. I love you very much, yoi.”

“And Sabo?”

Marco chuckled. “I love him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This could be expanded to be honest, buuuut I'mma leave it as is for now.


End file.
